In Your Head
by JadeWerewolf
Summary: Tom Riddle and Voldemort fic. See how Voldie really is, in his head.


//I'm trapped. Let me out.\\  
  
*No, Tom.*  
  
//I want out!\\  
  
*Never.*  
  
//Don't kill them. Stop! I change my mind! Don't hurt them!\\  
  
*I have to.*  
  
//No! Why?\\  
  
*They hurt us, Tom. Remember?*  
  
//Please, don't.\\  
  
*They deserve it.*  
  
//No, please...not them...not anyone...let me go!\\  
  
*Stop babbling. You chose this.*  
  
//I didn't know it would be like this!\\  
  
*That is irrelevant.*  
  
//It is relevant, Voldemort! I hate you!\\  
  
*That is exactly why you can't be let out. You let hatred and anger take over you. I am the result.*  
  
//I don't believe you. You tricked me.\\  
  
*Tom, how can you accuse me of such? I would never--*  
  
//You would. And did.\\  
  
*Shut up, I cannot concentrate with you in the back of my head.*  
  
//I'll always be here.\\  
  
*Yes, a glimmer of your former self. Forfeited to evil. To me.*  
  
//Let me go.\\  
  
*Then I would find someone else to corrupt, Tom.*  
  
//Don't call me that. You don't deserve to be on first name terms with me.\\  
  
*Whatever you like, Riddle.*  
  
//Please, will you just spare them?\\  
  
*I can't do that.*  
  
//Then kill me.\\  
  
*I would have to kill myself in order to do that. And that would ruin my plans. The plans that you once wanted to be a part of.*  
  
//I don't want to anymore, I've changed my mind!\\  
  
*It's too late for that.*  
  
//Please, just set them free.\\  
  
*No.*  
  
"Avada Kedvra."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Please, not her! She didn't do anything!\\  
  
*She left you at that orphange. You wanted to hurt her so badly then.*  
  
//She's my mother! I never would have gone through with those plans!\\  
  
*She left you alone.*  
  
//Please, stop killing them! They don't know what they've done!\\  
  
*They are Mudbloods. They must die.*  
  
//I am a Mudblood! My father was a Muggle!\\  
  
*Tom, when will you learn?*  
  
//I don't want to learn.\\  
  
*They are spoiling the name of Wizard. Pureblood! As you once believed.*  
  
//No one deserves this...\\  
  
*You're too soft.*  
  
//I just recognize right from wrong.\\  
  
*There is no such thing.*  
  
//Ha!\\  
  
*It is a point of view. There is no right, no wrong, no good, no evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it.*  
  
//You're wrong!\\  
  
*I believe you once said that yourself, Riddle.*  
  
//I was wrong...\\  
  
*Sentimental fool.*  
  
//Please, can you spare her?\\  
  
*I cannot spare anyone who stands in the way of my cause, of my power, of our right.*  
  
"Avada Kedvra."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*So quiet now Tom?*  
  
//Nothing I say makes a difference. Why should I say anything against you?\\  
  
*But I like it when you put up a fight.*  
  
//Why?\\  
  
*Shall we toture them to death or just kill them? Or perhaps have some...different kind of fun with them?*  
  
//Why kill them at all?\\  
  
*They are worthless.*  
  
//So am I.\\  
  
*No, you're not. Well, you're body is not, anyway.*  
  
*Come, Tom, speak.*  
  
//It's Riddle to you, Voldie.\\  
  
*How I detest it when you call me that!*  
  
//That's why I do it.\\  
  
*I think I'll torture them.*  
  
//Wait!\\  
  
*What is it?!*  
  
//Don't. Not this time.\\  
  
*When will you learn?*  
  
//No. Look, you've killed my mother. Let my father and his family go.\\  
  
*No. I'm afraid that they know too much already.*  
  
"Avada Kedvra!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Potter is a pureblood.\\  
  
*So?*  
  
//You're going to murder him.\\  
  
*He's IN THE WAY!*  
  
//Don't lose your temper Voldie.\\  
  
"Lily, take Harry! I'll stop him!"  
  
*He's going to die. Tonight.*  
  
"Come on, you bastard!"  
  
//He's innocent and pureblood.\\  
  
*Tom, this is crucial. Shut up.*  
  
"Avada Kedvra!"  
  
//You killed him! He was PUREBLOOD!\\  
  
*And in the way!*  
  
"Please not, Harry! Kill me instead!"  
  
//Don't kill her! She's a woman and she has a child!\\  
  
*The child is a threat to me!*  
  
"Stand aside girl!"  
  
"Please, not Harry! Don't kill Harry!"  
  
//You really are that heartless, aren't you?\\  
  
*Ahh...you're finally learning. After nearly forty five years of being with you, you begin to understand.*  
  
"Avada Kedvra!"  
  
//He's a helpless baby! You can't kill him too!\\  
  
*Yes, Tom. He has the power to defeat me.*  
  
//He looks so peaceful.\\  
  
*He is a weapon in the making. All he needs is some training from that old fool Dumbledore. He could kill us.*  
  
//He's just a baby now. At least wait until he can match your strength, you cowardly bastard!\\  
  
*No, he could kill me if I do that.*  
  
"Avad--"  
  
//Please, just spare him! Grant me one request for giving you my body!\\  
  
*NO!*  
  
//Voldemort! Please, just this once! Wait until he's older! There'll be more honor in it for you!\\  
  
*I don't want honor, you fool! I want power and this boy stands in the way of it!*  
  
"AVADA KEDVRA! WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//You should have let him go.\\  
  
*We'll get the power back soon, Riddle.*  
  
//I doubt you will. And that suits me.\\  
  
*You just wait. Just wait.*  
  
~~~~~~End~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think of it? Please do me a favour and give me a review? It wouldn't kill you, you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the above characters. No own, no money, no sue. 


End file.
